Lakeside
by puckerbray
Summary: Nate and Alex are about to go their seprate ways, Nate is going to hollywood and Alex is going to Yale, what will happen on thier last night together? Nalex Nelena One-shot!


**Lakeside**

Nate and Alex knew they were meant for each other ever since 3rd grade.

"_Hey Nate?" Alex said hanging her feet off the dock and looking in the water._

"_Yeah?" He asked turning his head towards her._

"_Have you ever kissed a girl?" She asked keeping her eyes fixed on a lily pad._

"_No," he said embarrassed, seeing as he had been the boy all the girls had a crush on, even though only one girl could win his heart._

"_Really?" Alex sounded surprised as she snapped her head to look at him._

_Nate shook his head no._

_Alex swung her legs over the edge and crossed them turning right in front of him._

_Nate looked at her puzzled "What are you doing?"_

"_Kiss me," She said puckering her lips and closing her eyes._

"_What?" Nate looked taken aback. "No way!"_

_She opened her eyes" We can just practice on each other," She said shrugging like it was no big deal._

_Nate sighed in defeat. "Fine," He swung his legs over the edge and faced Alex._

"_I'm ready," She said she closing her eyes and puckering her lips once again._

_Nate took a deep breath and puckered his lips and pecked hers quickly._

_Alex's eyes shot open and she wiped her mouth. "Eww!"_

_Nate did the same thing. "Gross," He wiped his mouth on his arm. "I am never kissing a girl again."_

"_I'm never kissing a boy again," She said agreeing._

They grew up and were always together, Then Nate finally had the courage to tell her how he really felt the summer before they started their freshman year.

_They sat in their sacred spot on the lake that had the big tree they would always climb and look at the moon's reflection in the lake. They sat in silence most of the time, just enjoying the sounds of the lake and each others company. Nate finally broke the silence._

"_Hey Alex," He said keeping his eyes fixed on the moon._

"_Yeah?" She said looking at him._

"_I love you," He said out of nowhere._

"_I love you too Nate," She said like a friend would normally say._

"_No," he at her quickly, and then down at the lake, "I mean as more than a friend," He could tell since there was no reply that she didn't feel the same._

_He got up to leave._

"_Nate!" She grabbed his arm, and he turned to look her in the eyes._

"_I love you too," She said almost confused but you could see the sincerity in her eyes._

_Nate smiled and kissed her for the second time, this time it lasted longer and was enjoyed._

They dated throughout all of high school and they were about to go their separate ways. Alex was going to Yale and Nate was going to Hollywood with his brother Taylor and their best friend Jason to become big. It was their last night together. They were going to spend the night in their favorite place. They had many firsts here. Their first kiss, their first date, they even lost their virginity to each other in the canoe.

Alex held Nate's hand as they made their way down to the lake with their picnic basket and blankets.

Nate laid out the blanket and set the picnic basket down next to it. Then sat on the blanket and patted his lap for her to sit.

She sat down on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck and looked out to the lake.

"I am going to miss you so much Natey," She said a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Hey baby," He said pulling back and looking at the tears forming in her eyes and wiped the ones that were rolling down here cheeks away with his thumb. "Let's not think about tomorrow, let's think about right now." He said following with a kiss, "Right now I just want to be with you." He said covering both of them in the blanket they had always used down here.

"Remember when you fell in the lake when I told you we should go skinny dipping?" She giggled at the thought.

"Yeah, then you took off your swimsuit and jumped in to 'save' me" He laughed.

"Summer of sophomore year," She laughed and everything they had ever done came back to her in that very second.

"Nate, we are going to be so far away from each other," She realized that New York was as far as you could get from L.A.

"Lexie," he squeezed her, "No more talk of tomorrow, this is our last night as teenagers, our last night together." He gulped after saying that last part and the feeling rushed over him as well.

"I know, it's just you're like the macaroni to my cheese," She sighed.

Nate snickered, putting what she said into the worst terms possible.

Alex glared at him, "Nate, please," She said rolling her eyes.

"What?" he laughed, "you said it, not me!" He said putting his arms up innocently.

She smacked him in the stomach.

"Owie!" he said clenching his stomach.

Alex laughed, "oh I'm sorry did I hurt you?"

Nate pouted and nodded his head, "Kiss it!" he whined.

Alex lifted his shirt and started planting quick kisses on his stomach.

Nate just laughed because it was tickling.

"I didn't know you were ticklish!" she said using her long fingernails to tap on his stomach and tickle him.

"S-stop!" He was laughing and managed a few squeals making Alex laugh hysterically and stopped tickling him.

"Ohh, now your gonna get it!" He said kissing her neck hungrily.

She giggled and wrapped her arms around him tightly and just held him.

He rubbed the small of her back and kissed her head gently.

"You hungry?" he whispered.

She nodded and grabbed the picnic basket and pulled out some Molts apple juice boxes and laughed, "My favorite." She set them down next to her and pulled out a bag of cheetos. "I love these things!" she laughed and put them down by the apple juice and pulled out a box of Twinkies "Aww, Nate thank you," She kissed him and ripped her straw off her juice box and jabbed into the hole then took a drink. She passed it to him and he took a drink.

She opened the bag of cheetos and took a bite out of one and then gave him the rest of it then set the bag in front of them to grab one whenever she wanted.

"Nate?" She asked.

"Hmm?" he simply replied looking at the night sky.

"When did you know you first loved me?" She asked looking him in the eyes.

Nate turned to look at her and looked into her eyes, "Remember in the 6th grade when your parents got in that big fight and you came down here and I found you crying?" She nodded and looked confused.

"Well seeing you cry and when I gave you a hug and you told me what happened, I fell in love with you, cause even when you were sad and crying you were beautiful and I knew that I always wanted to always be the one that you came to, and the one to make you feel better."

"We were 11, you fell in love with me when we were 11? Not only that but I looked horrible, I remember, my eyes were red and puffy and my face was stinging from the tears. You fell in love with me then?" She couldn't believe his answer.

He nodded, "Right then and there."

Alex smiled and took another cheeto and popped it in her mouth.

"I want one," Nate whined.

"Then get one," she teased.

"Feed me," He opened his mouth wide and she threw a cheeto in his mouth.

"Good catch," she laughed and kissed him.

"Do I get a reward every time I catch a cheeto in my mouth?" he looked like a 5 year old in a candy shop.

Alex laughed and kissed him again.

It was silent for a few minutes and they held each other and looked out at the lake. This wasn't even their property, it belonged to some old man who never even noticed they were there.

"Remember the day you found out you had diabetes?" Alex asked quietly.

Nate nodded, "You were the only one I wanted to talk to," Alex continued for him.

"And I stayed with you here all night and listened to everything you said,"

Nate nodded, "Remember when I had a seizure for the first time,"

Alex shook her head, "That was the worst day of my life, I thought you were dying!" She looked into his eyes and smiled at the smirk that spread across his flawless face.

"Meanie," she pushed him gently.

Nate smiled and kissed her cheek, "I Love you."

Alex wrapped her arms around him once again and rested her head under his chin.

Suddenly they heard music, not just any music though. It was a song by Journey, it was they're favorite band.

_When the lights go down in the cityAnd the sun shines on the bay_

_I want to be there in my cityOoh, ooh_

Alex stood up and Nate followed by taking her hand and leading her down to the dock. He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist and Alex wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. They began to sway to the music.

_So you think you're lonelyWell my friend I'm lonely tooI want to get back to my city by the bayOoh, ooh_

"I am going to miss you so much," Alex whispered in his ear once again, tears falling from her eyes once again.

"I am going to miss you too baby," Nate rubbed her back and continued swaying with her and kissed her forehead.

_Its sad, oh there's been mornings out on the road without you,Without your charms,Ooh, my, my, my_

_When the lights go down in the cityAnd the sun shines on the bayI want to be there in my cityOoh, ooh_

"I never want this night to end," Alex whispered.

Nate moved his mouth right next to her ear and whispered, "Will you marry me?"

Alex pulled back in surprise and looked at him pull a beautifully cut one carat diamond out of his pocket and hold it in front of her.

Alex felt tears sting her eyes once again and she smiled and nodded at loss for words. Nate slipped the ring onto her ring finger and intertwined his fingers with hers.

"I love you," He said pulling her back into his arms.

"I love you too," she said then cupping his cheek with her right hand and kissing him passionately.

Nate squeezed her and stroked her hair.

_When the lights go down in the cityAnd the sun shines on the bayI want to be there in my cityOoh, ooh_

They spent the rest of the night in each others arms stealing kisses and reminiscing on memories they shared. Alex eventually fell asleep in Nate's arms just as the sun was rising. They're love was a force that could not be broken.

That day Nate got on a plane on his way to California at the same time Alex was leaving for New York. They were going to get married once Alex graduated, It was awhile to wait, but the ring gave her hope. Alex loved Nate more than anyone she had ever loved. They both left on their planes. Alex looked out the window and saw Nate's plane take off just as she settled in. She felt a tear roll down her cheek and whispered to herself. "I love you."

Nate even shed a tear. "Come on man, you'll see her soon," Taylor reassured him patting his shoulder. Nate just looked at Taylor and smiled, "Thanks," He turned back to the window and had the same thought running through his mind as Alex. "I love you."

_Written By: Mikayla Stone_

_Song: Lights by Journey_


End file.
